


You're My Black Pearl

by Eottoghe



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: You don’t know if you can forgive him. You won’t even allow him to explain. But, you want to. You want nothing more but for him to be here, holding you close to his chest. But, first he has to find you.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/B/F) = your best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is also posted on my joint tumblr blog (@eottoghe) so if you see it there, know that this wasn't stolen... from myself.  
> If you were wondering, this is inspired by Exo's Black Pearl. I also in no way condone cheating but.... it makes for good angst so alas.

Your best friend and you shared and interesting dynamic. You'd known each other since middle school, competing in a class debate. From there, your friendship had flourished into a toxic combination of love and jealousy. You never realized the relationship was so detrimental until she betrayed every aspect of your trust.

You should have tread more carefully. You should have headed the warning signs. Your mother explicitly stated that she didn’t like her. Not everything is a competition, she’d repeat after your friend brutally did what she could to end up on top. She never fit in with your other friends and Yugyeom was always unnaturally shy around her. You guess you know why now. If they were fucking behind your back, you didn't want to know.

Since you were young, she'd always tried to one up you. You didn't mind at first. You saw it as a way to help encourage you to better yourself, but reflecting back now, you see she was more harm than help. First it was test grades, then it was college scholarships, and when she couldn't get under your skin, she got personal. Why had you cared so deeply for her in the first place? She wasn’t always so cold. She’d console you when you were wounded, but half of the time, she was the cause of the cut. In the depths of your mind, you could tell she wasn't pure. Her attempts to get what she wanted ended up corrupt. She always fell short, and when she couldn't reach, she'd drag others down with her. The memory of that night became so real, you could almost hear his voice.

You had felt yourself shutting down the second Yugyeom approached you with swollen eyes and began with “I’m so sorry.”

~ Flashback ~

Your shared apartment of two years was cozy and quaint. The walls were peppered with photos of the two of you and places you’d visited. You didn’t mind either way, but Yugyeom had insisted to “show off your love” each time someone came over. He was always really cheesy and playful. You were on the couch, watching some reality show on TV. When you heard the key jingling outside the door and the knob twisting, butterflies fluttered in your stomach. It had been two years of coming home to each other and you were still excited—every time. You sat on the couch, waiting for the door to open and when it did, you froze. Yugyeom’s face was red and puffy. His eyes were swollen and redshot from excessive crying it seemed. Something had happened. Something extremely bad you assumed. You slowly got up and walked over to him, still standing in the door. He sniffled a couple times, his eyes not once leaving yours. You cupped his face, but was shocked to see him flinch. “What’s wrong, baby? Are you hurt?” You knew he could be rash sometimes, but couldn’t imagine what he could have done to leave him in so bad a shape.

“I’m so sorry.” He said, looking extremely guilty. Your guard began to rise, not sure what to expect. Yugyeom had done some crazy things to get himself in trouble. You thought his lively and cunning nature might catch up to him one day. Who could he have pissed off this time? Either way, you always found a way to redeem the situation and bail him out of trouble. You’d come to the rescue and when you needed the saving, he’d be right there.

“Why are you sorry? I’m sure whatever it is, it can be fixed.” You took your thumb and wiped away the constant stream of tears falling. He didn’t cry often, and when he did, you wouldn’t have noticed until he was done. Something must really be wrong.

“I made a mistake.” His voice got low and he began fidgeting with his pants. He was nervous.

“It’s okay. People make mistakes.” You removed your hand from his face and took his hand, beginning to walk to the couch. “Here. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” You tried to guide him, but his feet were bolted to the floor. His shoulders were very rigid and his grip on your hand tight.

“Please forgive me.” He whispered. Chills raced down your spine as you felt his words hold a deeper meaning than a silly game he had bet and lost on. This was serious. Were you the one he wronged this time? You couldn’t imagine what could possibly have…

“We kissed.” Your blood ran cold. A million questions a minute ran through your head all at once. Your processing was slow and he could see the range of emotion flashing through your eyes. “I wanted to go ahead and tell you before you got the wrong idea.” But by then, it was too late. The only idea was that it was wrong. After work, you had waited excitedly to tell him about your day and to hear about his in return. Now, you wanted to shut everything out. Through all the thoughts racing through your head, one stood out the most. You didn’t want to hear the answer, but you needed to.

“Who.” The phrase came out as more of a statement and you could feel him cower before you. The grip you had on his hand was long gone, the emptiness feeling abnormal.

“Please don’t be mad.”

You were already way past mad—livid. “Who.” You repeated.

“(Y/B/F)” When her name left his mouth that was it. It hurt to know he had cheated but was even worse to know that it was with the person you called your best friend. You were numb. Everything moved so slowly. A heavy weight seemed attached to your feet, but you willed them to move.

“(Y/N), please just let me explain.” Yugyeom tried to reason, but you weren’t listening. All you could hear was her voice in the back of your head, laughing. ‘I guess I won this one too, huh? Better luck next time.’ You went for the keys.

“I don’t want to hear the details of you fucking my friend behind my back.” You spat. “I’ll just leave.”

“Please don’t go. Just listen.” Yugyeom fell to his knees in front of you, blocking the door. He wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his head in your stomach. “I’m so sorry. Just please, let me explain.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” You shouted. “I need some space.” You silently begged your stinging eyes to not reveal how torn up you were. His grip tightened. Your heart clenched. You wanted to forgive him, let him explain his reasons, but jealousy gnawed at your skin. The overwhelming sensation that you had failed again became too abundant. With all the force you could muster, you broke out of his grip, side-stepping and heading toward the door, pocketing your phone.

“Please.” was the last thing you heard him say before slamming the door behind you.

 

The drive to your mom’s house was difficult as the drumming of your heart propelled you to drive faster. Your vision was distorted from the tears clouding your eyes. Your breathing was labored, as you tried to keep the hysteria down. Something always said in the back of your mind that he would leave you. He was too good and everyone loved him. You just thought you’d be the only one he loved back. When you reached the old house you grew up in, you sat in the driveway, trying to collect yourself. Your head was leaned against the steering wheel, your hands gripping either side.

“I don’t need a map, my heart leads to you. Even if the road ahead is dangerous, I can’t stop now.”

Your phone buzzed. His ringtone made your stomach flip, a sickening feeling settled in. The song now seemed like a mockery. This was the first song on the mixtape he made you years back when he first said he loved you. He explained that no matter what, he’d always find you. He couldn’t imagine being separated from you for too long, so he’d go searching until you were in his arms again. At the time, you thought it was incredibly cheesy, but now you wanted it more than ever....

A knock could be heard at your car window.

Your mother had a pained expression, one between shock and worry. You unlocked the door and crawled out, hugging her like she’d disappear if you let go. Her voice, so soothing, already began to calm you down as she ushered you into the house. That night you told your mom what had happened and found yourself crying with your head in her lap. She ran her fingers through your hair the way Yugyeom would when you snuggled on the couch, watching a movie. You missed him already, but insisted on secluding yourself into the recesses of your childhood home.

~ Present ~ 

Waking up alone at night, your thoughts were free to roam again. In your bed, you laid down, encompassed by the dark and silence. You were on edge, waiting to see if that phone would ring again. You could have just clicked ignore. Could have answered and told him you never wanted to see him again. You could have silenced it, turned it off, or thrown it against the wall, but instead, you cradled it. You let the song play out and fade to nothingness. You let its melody soothe you, yet hike your emotions up higher. You let yourself have hope that this would all be over soon and that he would actually find his way back to you.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Your best friend and you shared and interesting dynamic. You'd known each other since middle school, competing in a class debate. From there, your friendship had flourished into a toxic combination of love and jealousy. You never realized the relationship was so detrimental until she betrayed every aspect of your trust.

You should have tread more carefully. You should have headed the warning signs. Your mother explicitly stated that she didn’t like her. Not everything is a competition, she’d repeat after your friend brutally did what she could to end up on top. She never fit in with your other friends and Yugyeom was always unnaturally shy around her. You guess you know why now. If they were fucking behind your back, you didn't want to know.

Since you were young, she'd always tried to one up you. You didn't mind at first. You saw it as a way to help encourage you to better yourself, but reflecting back now, you see she was more harm than help. First it was test grades, then it was college scholarships, and when she couldn't get under your skin, she got personal. Why had you cared so deeply for her in the first place? She wasn’t always so cold. She’d console you when you were wounded, but half of the time, she was the cause of the cut. In the depths of your mind, you could tell she wasn't pure. Her attempts to get what she wanted ended up corrupt. She always fell short, and when she couldn't reach, she'd drag others down with her. The memory of that night became so real, you could almost hear his voice.

You had felt yourself shutting down the second Yugyeom approached you with swollen eyes and began with “I’m so sorry.”

~ Flashback ~

Your shared apartment of two years was cozy and quaint. The walls were peppered with photos of the two of you and places you’d visited. You didn’t mind either way, but Yugyeom had insisted to “show off your love” each time someone came over. He was always really cheesy and playful. You were on the couch, watching some reality show on TV. When you heard the key jingling outside the door and the knob twisting, butterflies fluttered in your stomach. It had been two years of coming home to each other and you were still excited—every time. You sat on the couch, waiting for the door to open and when it did, you froze. Yugyeom’s face was red and puffy. His eyes were swollen and redshot from excessive crying it seemed. Something had happened. Something extremely bad you assumed. You slowly got up and walked over to him, still standing in the door. He sniffled a couple times, his eyes not once leaving yours. You cupped his face, but was shocked to see him flinch. “What’s wrong, baby? Are you hurt?” You knew he could be rash sometimes, but couldn’t imagine what he could have done to leave him in so bad a shape.

“I’m so sorry.” He said, looking extremely guilty. Your guard began to rise, not sure what to expect. Yugyeom had done some crazy things to get himself in trouble. You thought his lively and cunning nature might catch up to him one day. Who could he have pissed off this time? Either way, you always found a way to redeem the situation and bail him out of trouble. You’d come to the rescue and when you needed the saving, he’d be right there.

“Why are you sorry? I’m sure whatever it is, it can be fixed.” You took your thumb and wiped away the constant stream of tears falling. He didn’t cry often, and when he did, you wouldn’t have noticed until he was done. Something must really be wrong.

“I made a mistake.” His voice got low and he began fidgeting with his pants. He was nervous.

“It’s okay. People make mistakes.” You removed your hand from his face and took his hand, beginning to walk to the couch. “Here. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” You tried to guide him, but his feet were bolted to the floor. His shoulders were very rigid and his grip on your hand tight.

“Please forgive me.” He whispered. Chills raced down your spine as you felt his words hold a deeper meaning than a silly game he had bet and lost on. This was serious. Were you the one he wronged this time? You couldn’t imagine what could possibly have…

“We kissed.” Your blood ran cold. A million questions a minute ran through your head all at once. Your processing was slow and he could see the range of emotion flashing through your eyes. “I wanted to go ahead and tell you before you got the wrong idea.” But by then, it was too late. The only idea was that it was wrong. After work, you had waited excitedly to tell him about your day and to hear about his in return. Now, you wanted to shut everything out. Through all the thoughts racing through your head, one stood out the most. You didn’t want to hear the answer, but you needed to.

“Who.” The phrase came out as more of a statement and you could feel him cower before you. The grip you had on his hand was long gone, the emptiness feeling abnormal.

“Please don’t be mad.”

You were already way past mad—livid. “Who.” You repeated.

“(Y/B/F)” When her name left his mouth that was it. It hurt to know he had cheated but was even worse to know that it was with the person you called your best friend. You were numb. Everything moved so slowly. A heavy weight seemed attached to your feet, but you willed them to move.

“(Y/N), please just let me explain.” Yugyeom tried to reason, but you weren’t listening. All you could hear was her voice in the back of your head, laughing. ‘I guess I won this one too, huh? Better luck next time.’ You went for the keys.

“I don’t want to hear the details of you fucking my friend behind my back.” You spat. “I’ll just leave.”

“Please don’t go. Just listen.” Yugyeom fell to his knees in front of you, blocking the door. He wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his head in your stomach. “I’m so sorry. Just please, let me explain.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” You shouted. “I need some space.” You silently begged your stinging eyes to not reveal how torn up you were. His grip tightened. Your heart clenched. You wanted to forgive him, let him explain his reasons, but jealousy gnawed at your skin. The overwhelming sensation that you had failed again became too abundant. With all the force you could muster, you broke out of his grip, side-stepping and heading toward the door, pocketing your phone.

“Please.” was the last thing you heard him say before slamming the door behind you.

 

The drive to your mom’s house was difficult as the drumming of your heart propelled you to drive faster. Your vision was distorted from the tears clouding your eyes. Your breathing was labored, as you tried to keep the hysteria down. Something always said in the back of your mind that he would leave you. He was too good and everyone loved him. You just thought you’d be the only one he loved back. When you reached the old house you grew up in, you sat in the driveway, trying to collect yourself. Your head was leaned against the steering wheel, your hands gripping either side.

“I don’t need a map, my heart leads to you. Even if the road ahead is dangerous, I can’t stop now.”

Your phone buzzed. His ringtone made your stomach flip, a sickening feeling settled in. The song now seemed like a mockery. This was the first song on the mixtape he made you years back when he first said he loved you. He explained that no matter what, he’d always find you. He couldn’t imagine being separated from you for too long, so he’d go searching until you were in his arms again. At the time, you thought it was incredibly cheesy, but now you wanted it more than ever....

A knock could be heard at your car window.

Your mother had a pained expression, one between shock and worry. You unlocked the door and crawled out, hugging her like she’d disappear if you let go. Her voice, so soothing, already began to calm you down as she ushered you into the house. That night you told your mom what had happened and found yourself crying with your head in her lap. She ran her fingers through your hair the way Yugyeom would when you snuggled on the couch, watching a movie. You missed him already, but insisted on secluding yourself into the recesses of your childhood home.

~ Present ~ 

Waking up alone at night, your thoughts were free to roam again. In your bed, you laid down, encompassed by the dark and silence. You were on edge, waiting to see if that phone would ring again. You could have just clicked ignore. Could have answered and told him you never wanted to see him again. You could have silenced it, turned it off, or thrown it against the wall, but instead, you cradled it. You let the song play out and fade to nothingness. You let its melody soothe you, yet hike your emotions up higher. You let yourself have hope that this would all be over soon and that he would actually find his way back to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe and the joint blog @kpop-reads


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to where if you don’t want to read the smut, you don’t have to so for some of you, this may be it ;) For the rest of you, get ready.

The next morning, you couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of dread tingle in your spine. It had been long enough, you thought. You would confront him today and stop hiding out. You decided to open the blinds, shedding morning sunshine into your room. You looked around at the design, seeing how childlike and adolescent it seemed now. The previous nights, the stuffed animals and posters seemed to haunt you. Although you had lived in the house for many years, it had become unfamiliar and daunting. Now, it resembled a younger, stress free you. Band posters were taped on the walls and a large teddy bear sat in your corner, smiling up at you. He seemed to give you the encouragement you needed.

In the shower, you let the water cascade down, the shampoo tickling your back. When you looked in the mirror before you hopped in, you were appalled by how unkempt you looked. Your hair clumped in weird places, your eyes were red, and your face was swollen. If today was the day you let him in, you didn’t want him to know you were completely wrecked. So, you decided to clean up a bit. 

The hot water rolling off your skin was relaxing. It reminded you of him. Everything did. You remembered Yugyeom playing with your hair. He’d massage your scalp and was always delicate enough to not get soap in your eyes. You could feel him press into your back, arms held tightly around your waist as he nibbled his way up your neck. His hands would find their way to exposed flesh, pinching and squeezing, leaving you panting. The steam would cloud your mind, but the mischievous boy would be the one to push you over the edge.

You needed not get yourself worked up. It would be futile. You got dressed in your room and checked your phone. 22 missed calls. You stared at the phone, contemplating if you should call back. Maybe you were being selfish. You could have at least let him know that you were okay. You still loved him. You just weren’t sure if he loved you back.

A doorbell and knocking interrupted your thoughts and you immediately became nervous. You weren’t sure, but you could almost assume that it was none other than Yugyeom at the door-step again. You walked to your door, listening through the crack. “Hello. I’m sorry to bother you again.” He spoke softly. You weren’t used to that. You had always admired his characteristic voice and loved the sound of it when he sung you to sleep. Now, it lacked its depth.

“It’s no bother. Are you eating? You don’t look to well.” You heard your mom ask. You hadn’t considered this. Was he really not taking care of himself? You began to feel guilty.

“I’m fine.” A pause. “Did you hear anything from (Y/N)? I’m sorry to keep asking, but I haven’t seen her in two weeks. I looked everywhere, but no one else knows where she is.” He sounded so desperate. “I don’t want to put you in a bad position or anything, but I really just want to see her. I messed up and…” his voice cracked and you could picture the downtrodden look he held on his face. “…I miss her.”

You couldn’t do this. You were so ready to walk out there and cave, but every fiber of your being was pulled taught and immovable. Your body went on auto-pilot, walking back to your bed, distracted by thoughts. He has been coming here daily asking for me. But doesn’t he deserve to feel the same pain. Is it wrong of me to want him to feel that pain? A knock sounded at your door and your mom peeked through. “I’m leaving the house for a bit. Take your time.”

“Take my time for what?” but she had already retreated out and down the hallway. The door slowly pushed open revealing a disheveled, hollow imprint of what used to be your Yugyeom. Upon seeing you, his eyes widened. They were distant and longing. Eyes that showed two weeks of sleepless nights locked onto your soul. He looked a bit wild, his black t-shirt exposing his collar bone. His hands vibrated with untapped energy, he looked ready to run or pounce—or both.

“You were here” he began. “This whole time, you were here. Did you not hear me asking for you?” he knew the answer before the question could even formulate in his mind. Of course she would have known, he thought to himself. You could see him as a fragmented shell, the true pain seeping through the cracks. It was clear he was offended at the prospect of your intentional rejection. “I came-”

“Everyday. I know.” you couldn’t look into his eyes anymore. His persona mimicked one of an abandoned puppy. It hurt you to know that you were the cause. He clearly hadn’t been eating and if the dark circles around his eyes were any testament to it, he’d had trouble sleeping as well. The guilt crept into your mind, taking its hold on you.

“Do you know what I’ve gone through just to make sure you were okay?” The sleep deprivation was getting to him. He rarely raised his voice at you and the sheer force behind his words seemed unnatural and unnerving. “I’ve been searching for you. And I had everyone else too. The first night you left, I couldn’t get in touch with anyone. I drove the entire perimeter of this city looking for you.” He stopped himself. He saw how you were drawing more into yourself. His tactic wasn’t working. "It’s weird. No matter what, I kept coming back here. Your mom never told me where you were, but for some reason, I’d always end up back here.” He took a moment and laughed. “I love your mom, but she’s just as stubborn as you are. I wish you would’ve just answered your phone—once. I went through hell and back just to hear your voice.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to come searching for me.” you mumbled.

“You didn’t have to.” he said, walking closer to you. “I missed you so much.” Your breath hitched in your throat as he reached out a hand to stroke your face. You flinched away from the touch, taking a step back.

“Yugyeom…” You still couldn’t look him in the eye. You didn’t want to cave, but he’d never looked so pitiful. But nonetheless, you wanted answers. “Why were you even with her? What possible reason could you have to be with her?”

“She… She called me over.”

“…For what?”

“To talk.”

“About what?”

“You.” he paused. “Me with you.” he could tell you were confused and uncomfortable. Your skin crawled at the notion that she had been planning this. This was something (Y/B/F) concocted. Probably to get you riled up and upset. Well, it worked.

“So how does talking about our relationship end up with you kissing her?" 

"I didn’t really kiss her. She kissed me. And when she did, I was thinking of you.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.” You said. His words seemed so innocent. You could tell by the way his voice broke, he was trying to retain composure. 

“I know. What happened is inexcusable. But you need to know that whatever it was, was a mistake. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“But you did! You kissed another girl. I can’t even imagine what else has been going on.” You wanted to forgive him, but the persistent mockery of the girl who caused this predicament was always at the back of your mind.

“Nothing. Nothing had ever happened. Nothing ever will again.”

“How do I know that?”

“Because I love you. I love only you. She came on to me and I hadn’t even processed what happened until it was over.”

He took your hands, and your heart skipped a beat. You still got butterflies every time he said he loved you. 

“I would do anything to remain by your side. No matter where you go, I’ll always find my way back to you. Even if you don’t trust me now, I’ll wait a lifetime to earn that back. Please let me be close to you again.” he whispered, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into a tender, yet firm hug. “I am so incredibly sorry.”

If you were being honest, his touch had you melting into his hold. Smelling his familiar scent, pressed up against his toned chest, you remembered every time he’d pull you close. Every time he complimented you or left you cheesy little notes with song lyrics. Every time he would make you laugh when you felt like crying. Every time he said “I love you.” This was it. Nothing could ever come between the love you shared for each other. Not even lurking snakes that haunt your past and slither into the present. You both became better people when you were together. He’d bring you down to earth when your competitiveness took over. You bailed him out when his playfulness became too much. You couldn’t imagine living the rest of your life without him.

You reached your hands up to his face, tracing the darkened circles under his eyes, wiping away the remnants of fallen tears. Cupping his face, you were finally able to look him in the eye.

“I forgive you.” that was all it took for the two of you to lean in and press a soft kiss to each other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe and the joint blog @kpop-reads


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you.

For two weeks you both had woken up to an empty bed and the reminiscent scent of your lover. With no communication or interaction, you were adamant on making up for it. He had missed every part of you—each second you were gone. You could feel it in his eager hands as they pressed into your back, pulling you impossibly closer. Your arms were tight around his neck as he began to walk you to the bed. He leaned you down, him hovering on top. Not once did your lips leave his. 

His fingertips held electricity in them, making your skin tingle everywhere he touched. Your mind clouded over and the storm was only just beginning. His hands were on your waist, trailing up to your back, and eventually found their way to your neck, where he tried to pull you indefinitely closer. Being apart for so long, a more rigorous version of Kim Yugyeom sat between your legs. Every place he grabbed, he wanted to cherish and worship. He’d linger in one spot before swiftly exploring the others.

“Yugyeom.” You tried to pull away but he kept peppering you with kisses, your thighs around his waist. You had to catch your breath, but each time you tried, he stole another kiss.

“I missed you so much.” he said, nuzzling his nose into your cheek. You brought your hands to his chest. It seemed that he couldn’t help but attack you with sweet kisses, leaving hot remnants of passion. There was no way of stopping this train once it started going, so you let yourself succumb.

You giggled as he continued to leave little kisses all over your face. With a mixture of triumph and giddiness, he flipped you two over. You let out a small yelp, being caught off guard. You were comfortable sitting on his lap as he laid down beneath you. You took a second to actually look at him.

Hair splayed out beneath him, he looked adventurous and daring. His lips were parted slightly, pink and slightly puffy from your previous nibbling. His face had begun to turn a similar shade to his cheeks and his breath didn’t seem to come so easy. But even after all of that, his eyes are what got you the most. His gaze spoke volumes. Even through half-lidded eyes, you could feel the love and adoration. You could barely believe you had almost let this go.

He held out his hands to you, beckoning you to come closer. “Come here.” he spoke softly as you leaned down to plant another gentle kiss on his lips. He had his arms snuggly encompassing your waist by the time you rested on top of him. You could feel him smiling through the kiss. His hands slipped from your waist to squeeze your butt. Tricky as ever, he moved his hands in a circular motion, guiding you to grind down onto his pelvic bone. He groaned into your mouth, his grip tightening. You knew his body and he knew yours. 

 

You began kissing at his jaw, the sharp curve giving you a line to trace. He’d usher you to grind slower or faster, but soon you got into your own rhythm. It didn’t take long to feel the bulge pressing into you, the feeling of his excitement turning you on. You gripped the soft sheets that were curling underneath the weight of you two. He bucked up to meet your movements, making your grip on the sheets tighten. Things were moving too fast so you decided to halt your ministrations.

“Shit. I want you so bad.” He all but growled. You could feel his warm breath as he panted lightly beneath you. His grip on your hips became desperate as he tried to latch on to his inhibitions.

“Good.” You whispered back. He deserved a little tease. You sat up, the tent in his pants evident. You moved dauntingly slow, lifting your top above your head and tossing it to the side. He immediately went to touch your soft stomach, but you pinned his hands down beside his head. “Don’t think I’m letting you off easy.” You knew how much he loved to touch. Any time he got the opportunity to, his hands were prodding at your smooth flesh. You knew this would be difficult for him and that made it all the better.

“I love you.” He said, breathlessly. You hummed as you let go of his hands. Obediently, his hands remained by his head, his eyes doing the roaming his hands couldn’t. You were really getting into the teasing mood. You brushed your fingers across your stomach, caressing your breast when it pleased you. While doing so, you began your slow grind again. His hands shook in anticipation. He looked almost pained to not be able to touch you. If that wasn’t bad enough, you reached behind you to unclasp your bra, letting your breasts free.

“Fuck. I don’t think I can wait.” He moaned beneath you. His eyes were squinting and his face contorted characteristically. You loved the power you had. Continuing the circular motion on his pelvis, you kept stroking your own skin, letting your tits bounce naturally. He bit his lip and rung his hands through his hair to keep from breaking your rule. Maybe you moaned a little louder than you would have. Maybe you ground a little harder than you normally do. But whatever had come over you, came full force and you were reveling in the pleasure.

Your pants were basically soaking through and each time you moved, you felt the uncomfortable friction of your underwear brushing against your clit. Enough teasing had pursued. You were ready.

“I can’t take it.” Yugyeom took control. Apparently he was ready too. His hands quickly found their way back to your body. They wrapped around your bare midsection and he flipped the two of you over swiftly. It took no time for him to slide your pants off your waist and in turn, you helped to strip him as well. In record time, you were both bare. A film of sweat coated you both. He glistened, his hair beginning to stick to his face.

He now took his position above you, spreading your thighs and settling himself in between them. You gasped at the coolness. Mimicking the earlier motion, Yugyeom rubbed his hands up your arms and pinned your hands to the bed. He leaned down and let his chest lay flat against yours. The extra weight caught you off guard, leaving you short of breath. He began to move his hips slowly into yours, his hard length rubbing slickly between your lips. You wiggled beneath him, breath uneven, face burning. You wanted him inside of you. The emptiness from before, emotionally and physically left you burning with desire.

“Gyeomie, please.” You barely made out. It seemed to turn him on more as that playful smirk of his became more prominent.

“Anything for you, baby girl.” He spoke softly in your ear, sending a distinct chill throughout your entire body. Lining himself up with your entrance, he slowly pushed his tip in. Because of the foreplay beforehand, you accepted him easily. You moaned once you felt him push a little further. He always began so gentle, making sure you were ready.

His measured strokes filled you repeatedly, never speeding up, never slowing down. Each time he pulled out, you felt your walls clench at the absence. Just like you were aware of his pleasure spots, he was aware of yours. Although you’d often whine that he started off too slow, he knew you savored every second of the drawn out pleasure. But, you wanted more. You needed more.

“Yugyeom. I—I want you. I need you.” He set to work, picking up his pace. You invited him in, intentionally squeezing around him to maximize both of your pleasure. Your moans and the squelching of the contact between you two filled the silent room. You found your nails raking down his back as he angled you higher, plunging deeper. Each stroke sent you closer to your peak and you could tell he was nearing too. Switching from short bursts of power, he began thrusting deep and hard.

Your stomach knotted as you felt the familiar swelling of pleasure take over your body. He wrapped his arms around the small of your back and pulled you into an aggressive kiss. Knowing your weakness he took your bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. As deep as he could get, he found his way to his climax as well. You arched into his grasp, moaning into his lips. He held you so tight, the feeling of completeness washed over you and you let yourself fully succumb to bliss. This was the man you loved. No matter what issues you would face, you were his and he was yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe and the joint blog @kpop-reads

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe


End file.
